


You Are My Sunshine

by Sapphire_Starfire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I got sad writing this :(, M/M, Theres not really a plot, death is a thing, inspired by the song You Are My Sunshine, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Starfire/pseuds/Sapphire_Starfire
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.“I’m sorry, stardust.”





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh there’s death. It’s kinda short and apparently I’m on an Analogical writing spur but oh well

Logan smiled wistfully, staring up at the ceiling covered in a spattering of glow-in-the-dark stars. He hummed quietly, thinking of Virgil. He had dreamt that Virgil was with him, the smaller boy curled into his side. Logan’s breath hitched with a silent sob, warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

The tall nerd stumbled over to Virgil’s room, weak knocks announcing his presence. Virgil stumbled to the door, opening it as he rubbed his eyes. “Lo?” He mumbled, hair messy, eyes mostly closed. “H-hey, stardust.” Virgil’s eyes opened and he reached out a hand, his palm just barely resting on Logan’s downturned face. “Sunshine, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Logan didn’t answer, simply blinking away some of his tears and holding out his arms for a hug. Virgil sighed, smiling softly, and indulged. “Please... please don’t leave me,” Logan whispered. “I.. I love you and I don’t know what I’d do if you left I... I,” he sobbed quietly, Virgil quietly reassuring him.

“Hey, hey... I’m not going to leave, alright? You’re my sunshine, ok? I love you so, so much,” Virgil told him, his voice steady. Logan sniffled and nodded, very obviously shaken. “I won’t leave if you don’t. Okay?” “Okay.” “I love you so much. No one’s going to take me away, no one’s going to take you away. I’m always going to love you, alright? I love you now and will continue to love you.” “I love you too, stardust,” Logan replied softly, his tears slowing to a trickle.

|~~|

Warm blood on a wet, crimson hand left its mark on Virgil’s cheek. “No! No, you said you wouldn’t leave, you can’t- you can’t die, Logan!” Virgil sobbed, warm tears splashing on the taller boy’s blood-soaked shirt and tie. “I’m sorry,” Logan whispered. “We- we we’re going to get married on the beach, remem-remember?” “Yeah... that would’ve been fun, stardust. Find... find someone to do that with... when I’m gone.” Virgil couldn’t see, his vision blurred with tears. He could barely talk, sobs interrupting every other word. “No! No! You’re my sunshine, you make me so happy! You can’t- you can’t go! You can’t die! I won’t- I won’t let you!” Logan smiled, a rare occurrence, always reserved just for Virgil. “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly. His hand fell to his side, the smile disappearing as his eyes slid shut. 

He looked like he could be asleep, if it weren’t for the large pool of crimson under him. A knife covered in blood and a broken phone on its blade lay next to him, Virgil desperately holding onto his hand. “No! No! Sunshine! Logan! Please! I love you! You can’t- you can’t- you can’t die! You can’t... I’m never going to love someone after you, you know? I don’t.. don’t leave, please,” he whispered, his tears slowing. Logan didn’t answer, his body limp and relaxed. Virgil took the rapidly cooling hand and pressed it against his face, shaking and crying. A strangled scream ripped out of his throat and that’s how Virgil was found by the police, the paramedics, and his friends.

Crying, the love of his life pulled up into his lap, tears having dried, silent, dry sobs racking his body. Blood coated his hands, a large streak on his face, his hoodie covered in the metallic, crimson liquid. “He’s gone,” he mumbled. “My sunshine was taken away by some random person. Why him.. why did it have to be him?” No one had an answer for him, no words able to comfort him. One of his friends tapped his shoulder and he jerked away, hunching his shoulders and protecting Logan’s body. No one had noticed the knife in his stomach yet, until he coughed up blood and smiled quietly at them. 

“Goodbye,” he murmured, his body stiffening as he pulled it out then stabbed his heart. He closed his eyes, one last shaky breath passing through his lips before he joined his sunshine in death.


End file.
